U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,612 of Manfre describes a "rail mate" which is designed to clamp onto a boat handrail and to hold food and drink while a fisherman concentrates upon fishing or other pursuits. However, the device of Manfre has limited utility. In the first place, it is only adapted to be mounted upon a rail of limited thickness. It the second place, it is only secured to the rail on which it is mounted in one direction, thus providing a relatively insecure attachment. In the third place, it only provides a limited number of surfaces onto which various materials may be placed and provides no means of mounting additional surfaces to the clamp.
It is an object of this invention to provide a clamp assembly for mounting upon a rail which can provide a multiplicity of different surfaces for supporting various objects.
It is another object of this invention to provide a clamp assembly for mounting upon many different sized rails.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a clamp assembly for mounting upon a rail which provides a substantially more secure attachment to said rail than do the prior art clamp assemblies.